Back In Your Arms
by Michelle Drake
Summary: Max returns to Logan- Post AJBAC (This is different- I swear!) M/L shippiness, romance and fluff


Author: Michelle Drake gypsychic04@c4.com  
  
Title: Back In Your Arms  
  
Author's Note: Okay- this is so UNBELIEVABLY sappy, and sweet, and I have no idea why I am actually posting it . . . but here it is. I am a complete romantic shmuck, so I guess I needed to do some sickeningly sweet shippiness . . . but it isn't too bad. Please give me suggestion of how to make this better! I beg of you! :)  
  
Spoilers: Post AJBAC  
  
Summary: Max returns to Logan- Post AJBAC (This is different- I swear!) M/L shippiness and fluff.   
  
Rating: PG   
  
Feedback: PLEASE, Please, please review, remember, flames are always good, and so are suggestions, and comments!!!! :) E-mail me if you have a question about my writing, or if you want me to be a Beta-reader for you at gypsychic04@c4.com.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dark Angel characters. Yeah, I know, (sadly) I don't own Michael Weatherly- oh poo!!!! He belongs to Jessica Alba, and I don't think she will let me have him. Logan and Max, and other characters belong to James Cameron and Charles H. Eglee. I do however own this story and my other stories- so there!!!! I also own Jensen Ackles . . . He is *all* mine and you can't have him!!!! :)  
  
  
  


. . .  
B a c k I n Y o u r A r m s  


  
  
Logan lay in his bed, asleep. His glasses lay on the nightstand next to a picture of Max and him that Bling had taken a long, long time ago. They both hated having their picture taken, but Bling had caught them off guard before either could protest.  
  
Logan breathed deeply, and peacefully in his sleep. He had finally stopped having those dreams. Those horrible, horrible dreams, that almost drove him mad. The dreams that haunted his mind every time he closed his eyes . . .  
  
_Max lay dead in his arms. He held her limp, breathlessly body in his arms for what seemed hours. Her still-warm blood covered his hands. No breathe escaped form her lips. He desperately checked for some sign of life in her limp body. This must be some mistake, some horrible nightmare . . . She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't . . . His mind screamed. This isn't happening. This can't be happening . . . but it was happening . . ._  
  
He used to wake up in a cold sweat, breathing rapidly. Her face haunting his mind, ripping at his sanity. He feared going to sleep, dreading those horrible nightmares. He felt like screaming, shouting, crying, anything . . . but he couldn't let out any emotion. All he did was sit at the computer, determined to find Max alive. He worked for days at a time, driving himself mad until Bling found him passed out from the exhaustion.  
  
That was months ago. When everything reminded him of her. When every time he thought of her, a lump formed in his throat. When he refused to considered that she would never come back. When he wanted to die, just so that he could be with her. When he had almost killed himself just so that he could.   
  
He was okay now. The face that used to haunt him, when he was both awake and asleep didn't anymore. He could finally look at her beautiful face in the picture and smile back at it, his angel.   
  
He told himself that he was okay about everything, even though he still secretly wished that she would come back one day. His heart still ached for her and he still longed for her to be back in his arms.   
  
He smiled in his sleep, apparently from his dream.   
  


. . .  


  
Max stooped down at the door, picking the lock quickly and quietly. She pushed open the door smoothly; scoping out the surroundings. Everything looked the same, like she hadn't ever been gone.  
  
She listened carefully for any sounds of movement. There was nothing, just the light pitter-patter of the Seattle rain against the window panes.  
  
She quietly made her way through the apartment, not realizing that is was three in the morning. She had been racing towards Seattle without stop after her escaping from Manticore. Her body ached from fatigue and exhaustion, but she didn't come this far for nothing. she couldn't stay away form Logan any longer.  
  
She slowly opened the door to Logan's bedroom. It creaked quietly.  
  
Logan didn't notice it, fast asleep, absorbed in his dream. It was a dream he had had over and over. If only dreams could come true . . .  
  
Max made her way to Logan, and sat gently on his bed, watching him sleep. His hair had grown out longer, no spikes, but there was that ever present stubble that she loved. She reached out and gently touched his face.   
  
She had dreamed and wished for this day to come. She had wanted to be close to him so bad. He was all that she had thought about while she was at Manticore; The only reason she didn't just roll over and die.  
  
Logan felt the touch, but thought it was just his imagine until he heard her soft voice calling his name.  
  
"Logan . . ." she whispered softly.  
  
He opened his eyes, hoping it wasn't just a part of his dream.  
  
There she was, right before his eyes. She looked so real . . .  
  
He sat up, looking her in the eyes, making sure that it wasn't a dream. He slowly, and gently touched the side of her face with his hand.   
  
"Max- please tell me I'm not just dreaming," he said shocked, still holding the side of her face with his hand. He moved in to kiss her, desperately wanting her to be real, hoping that it wasn't just a dream.  
  
He kissed her softly on her forehead, then moving to her lips. She kissed him back, reassuring him that she was real, and not just a figment of his imagination.  
  
"I-I thought-" he stammered. "You died, in my arms," he said in disbelief looking deeply into her eyes. "Please tell me this isn't just a dream, please tell me that you are really here . . . "  
  
"This isn't a dream, I'm here now, and that's all that matters," she said curling up next to him. "And now I want to do something I've been wanting to do forever."  
  
"And what is that?" he asked with a small, mischievous smile. He still couldn't believe if this as happening or not. He was still holding onto her tightly, afraid to let her go. Afraid that if he did let her go she would be gone forever.  
  
"Lay here in your arms," she answered sweetly pulling in closer to the warmth of his body.  
  
"That sound like a good idea," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her, as she curled up in his arms.  
  
"Max?" he asked quietly, after a moment of silence.  
  
"Yeah?" she said sleepily.  
  
"Promise me that when I wake up in the morning you'll still be here," he said as they both drifted off to sleep.   
  
"I'm no dream, I'm real, and I'm not going anywhere," she said, smiling as she fell asleep in the arms of her love. that night for the first night in months, they both went to sleep knowing that dreams do come true . . .  
  


. . . END . . .  


  
  
Author's Note: Yes, I know that was very fluffy, and sappy, so please tell me if there is anyway I can make it better! Please review!!!! I am a review junkie! Just a side note- my other stories aren't as bad as this one . . . :) Luv you all!!!! :)  
  
  
  


back.in.your.arms.by.Michelle.Drake©  
gypsychic04@c4.com  



End file.
